real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikayla
Survivor= Mikayla was a contestant on Survivor: Pennsylvania. Having a big mouth and a clear opinion about everything, Mikayla was a very outspoken and loud woman who was not afraid to call someone out in public. She clashed with a lot of people which ended up being on the chopping block a lot. At merge she created a love-hate relationship with Brandon after her closest ally Dirk got voted out. However, after voting him thrice, she got the boot for being too much of a threat. Survivor: Pennsylvania Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History |-|Aidan's Survivor= - S2 = }} |hometown = |season = Survivor: Japan |tribes = |place = 6/16 |alliances = |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 12 |days = 33 |season2 = Survivor: All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = |challenges2 = |votesagainst2 = |days2 = }} Mikayla was a contestant on Survivor: Japan. Mikayla came back to Survivor to prove she is a good player. She instantly caused waves on her tribe to save herself by throwing Ronaldo under the bus and using an idol to get Bessi Bell to join her side and be her final 2 alliance. At a swap Mikayla was in danger butting heads with Sahana but made merge with her idol still with her. At merge she gained some control until she was seen as a threat and began to be left out of votes. After finally gaining power back with Raini flipping she seemed to be in a power position until her closest ally Bessi flipped and voted her out by using the Survivor tips Mikayla gave her. Survivor: Japan Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Mikayla Tribe Designation: Dikhil Player you respect the most: I really respect how Bessi Bell went from knowing nothing about the game to blindsiding a major front-runner like myself. Player you respect the least: I don't really respect how Toby targeted Ronaldo for his religion, or lack thereof. He's a great guy but I don't respect the strategy. Previous Finishes: 6th place. Favorite Past Moment: Using my idol was so much fun. I was down and out in everyones minds but then I whipped out that thing and the game broke open. Why Did You Come Back?: I'm gonna keep coming back until I win! And then when I win I'm gonna come back until I win again! I want to become a legend and winning All-Stars is a good place to start. Voting History Trivia *She's the first person to survive the revote twice in only one season. *Except for her last vote, Mikayla only voted for her enemy Brandon during the merge. *Mikayla was one of the 32 contestants to make the ballot to compete on Survivor: Ameliorate. **Unfortunately, she failed to qualify herself for the season, failing on getting enough votes to make the season. * Mikayla is one of the nine Survivor players to have competed on a other game show, the others being Willem, Kirk-Patrick, Xenomania, Billy, Robin, Bella, Hannah and Jakey. ** She competed, together with Xenomania, in Survivor: Japan.